Le goût de tes lèvres
by Pouki26
Summary: Stiles ne bougea pas, bouleversé. Cet enfoiré de Derek venait sans le savoir de le condamner à l'enfer...
1. Chapter 1

**Après 'une passion dévorante' voici mon nouvel OS.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

- Non, mais tu as vu l'heure ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler d'un truc pareil ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait marcher ? Va-t-en ! je ne veux plus te voir.

Dur, implacable. Une gifle claquant comme un fouet qui laisserait une marque indélébile. Le visage déformé par la colère et l'amertume, Derek avait craché des mots qu'il ne pensait pas. Mais quel autre choix avait-il ?

Stiles ne bougea pas, bouleversé. Il semblait s'être figé telle une statue de marbre. Secoué par les propos haineux du loup, il tentait tant bien que mal de paraitre insensible mais se maudissait de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur les battements foireux de son cœur. Cet enfoiré de Derek venait sans le savoir de le condamner à l'enfer. Son âme blessée et meurtrie saignait pour avoir dit des mots qu'il ne savait pas être une lame qui le blesserait. Il avait envie de fuir, de prendre ses jambes à cou, se cacher pour ne plus jamais revenir. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait savoir.

- Pourquoi ?

Derek observait le jeune homme sans ciller. Il entendait très distinctement le son douloureux d'un tambour jouant dans sa poitrine. Il s'en voulait de lui faire si mal, c'était comme s'arracher son propre cœur, mais il ne plierait pas.

- Pars !

- Pas avant que tu ne me donnes une explication.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, grogna le loup, impassible.

- Te fous pas de moi Derek ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur pour toi de me répondre ?

- La ferme ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant un gamin de dix sept ans.

Plantés au milieu du loft de l'alpha, les deux hommes se faisaient face, se dévisageant si durement que la rancœur se lisait dans leurs regards. Derek croisa les bras lâchant un soupir exaspéré comme preuve de son profond agacement alors que Stiles fourra les mains dans ses poches bien décidé à faire cracher le morceau au grand méchant loup.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué. J'exige de savoir quelles sont les raisons qui te poussent à croire que ça ne pourrait pas marcher. Je ne partirai pas avant. Et sache que j'ai tout mon temps.

- Moi aussi, lâcha Derek en le toisant durement.

- Très bien ! Voyons voir qui de nous deux craquera en premier.

- C'est tout vu !

Un sourire facétieux naquit sur les lèvres du loup. Il était évident que le jeune homme ne tiendrait pas une minute sans ouvrir la bouche. C'était gagné d'avance. Il allait craquer et s'en retournerait sans demander son reste. Alors seulement, il aurait enfin la paix et pourrait retourner se coucher. Mais les secondes et les minutes s'égrenèrent à la lenteur des heures, une tension palpable planant au dessus de leur tête.

Stiles avait toutes les peines du monde à soutenir les yeux froids et implacables de Derek. Il se sentait faible et vulnérable sous son regard et commençait à douter de son esprit de lutte. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il n'était pas assez fort à ce jeu là. Se mesurer à un loup était bien au delà de ses capacités. Il mourrait d'envie de regarder ailleurs, de rompre cet échange glacial, mais il devait tenir encore un peu, ne serait-ce que pour son honneur et sa fierté.

Les prunelles perdues dans le bleu azur, une douloureuse ritournelle dansait devant ses yeux l'obligeant à se remémorer cette nuit funeste qui avait brisé son cœur et souillé son âme. Son cauchemar le hantait, le marquant au fer rouge. Rêver de la mort de l'alpha l'avait laissé pantelant d'angoisse et une douleur oppressante l'avait accueilli à son réveil alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il se rappelait avec une perfection terrifiante les moindres détails de sa vision réalisant avec une horreur feinte qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il avait alors compris ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Même si tout cela n'avait rien eu de réel, il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il était important de dire aux gens qu'on aime qu'on les aime. Et même si cette personne était un loup garou mal léché et pas agréable pour un sou.

Malgré l'heure matinale de cette froide journée d'hiver, Stiles s'était levé d'un bond, habillé à la hâte et accouru chez Derek sans prendre le temps de l'appeler au préalable. Il était venu confesser son amour à l'alpha. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça se confesser. Il avait débarqué comme une fleur et avait lâché des propos délirants dans un vrai mélange de tout et n'importe quoi, mais Derek avait semble-t-il compris l'essentiel. Stiles était amoureux de lui. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à en retenir.

Contre toute attente, Derek détourna le regard. Cette comédie ridicule devait cesser. Il avait passé l'âge des gamineries et des béguins d'enfants. Lui et Stiles, ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas marcher. Point, à la ligne.

- J'ai gagné, s'extasia le jeune homme.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ?

- Tu as détourné les yeux, j'ai donc gagné.

- Est-ce que tu as complètement perdu la tête ? Ce n'est pas un jeu Stiles.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai gagné. Tu me dois donc des explications.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Derek tourna les talons se dirigeant vers la sortie. Si le gamin ne voulait pas s'en aller, très bien, c'est lui qui partirait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta Stiles en le suivant du regard.

Mais Derek ne l'écoutait pas. Il posa la main sur la porte prêt à fuir l'importun quand ce dernier accouru l'attrapant pas le bras et tirant de toutes ses maigres forces.

- Je t'interdis de t'en aller, tu m'entends ? S'emporta le jeune homme.

Cette fois, le loup craqua. Il se retourna vivement sur l'humain, l'attrapa fermement par le col de son pull et le plaqua si fort contre la porte que Stiles vit trente six chandelles en se cognant la tête. Il ferma un instant les yeux sous la douleur et quand il les rouvrit, il se retrouva absorbé par deux orbes ardents rougeoyant intensément. Derek était en colère, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il allait y passer, il le savait. Depuis le temps qu'il le menaçait de lui arracher la gorge avec les dents, son heure était finalement venue. Il entendit un son rauque menaçant, le loup grondait d'une impatience mal contenue. La peur saisit son cœur alors qu'il était certain que celui de Derek était empli de haine à son égard. Il l'avait poussé à bout, il allait le payer. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux pour échapper à la condamnation que lançait la couleur du sang et adressa sa dernière prière tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Fais ça vite, je t'en prie !

La prise autour de son cou se resserra et il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Derek tout proche de son visage. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il attendait pour le tuer ? Cela l'amusait de le torturer ainsi ? S'il avait su que révéler à l'alpha ses sentiments l'aurait amené à cette situation, il y aurait probablement réfléchi à deux fois. Mais il était trop tard, les dès étaient jetés et il ne verrait pas le soleil se coucher ce soir. Déjà qu'il était à peiner levé. Se résignant, il cessa de respirer attendant avec anxiété le coup mortel.

Il entendit un énième grognement puis l'instant d'après la bouche de Derek était sur la sienne l'écrasant de ses lèvres avides alors qu'il tirait plus fort sur son col. Le baiser avait tout d'un choc, aucune douceur n'en résultait. L'amertume et la rage du loup prenait toute la place ravageant le cœur de Stiles qui ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Quand il leva les mains pour les poser sur la poitrine de son tortionnaire afin de le repousser un peu, ce dernier les attrapa vivement et les serra contre son cœur approfondissant leur baiser. Il se colla à lui comme une agression propre, une attaque face à laquelle la victime n'avait aucune chance. Le poids du corps de Derek pesait de plus en plus contre celui de Stiles qui ne parvenait plus à penser, excepté à la langue du loup dans sa bouche qui se faisait insistante et autoritaire. Il était partagé entre l'excitation et la peur. Il se sentait envahir par un feu si intense qu'il brulait de l'intérieur. Le loup cherchait à le faire céder, l'obligeant à capituler sous ses assauts 'bestiales'.

Sentant que Stiles était à bout de souffle, Derek s'écarta légèrement sans le libérer.

- Tes lèvres ont le goût du fruit défendu, grogna le loup mécontent. Si j'y goûte de nouveau, je suis sur de m'y perdre.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Stiles le troublant jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il n'était pas sur de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire, mais une chose était claire, il voulait sentir à nouveau les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes, il voulait l'embrasser à en perdre la raison. C'en était vital.

- Goûte-moi encore ! Supplia Stiles la voix tremblottante.

Derek leva des yeux incendiaires sur le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, il était totalement inconscient. A jouer avec le feu, il finirait par se brûler. Mais il s'en voulait surtout à lui-même. Quelque fut ses sentiments pour Stiles, aussi fort fussent-ils, il ne pouvait accepter de le laisser entrer dans sa vie de cette manière. Et l'embrasser n'y changerait rien, ça ne voulait rien dire. Que se passerait-il s'il cédait et qu'il se laissait imprégner de cet amour ? Qu'arriverait-il si Stiles perdait un jour la vie par sa faute ? Il n'y survivrait pas. Le mieux était de l'éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Aimer pour avoir le cœur brisé, souffrir en silence pour cacher les apparences, trop peu pour lui. Il avait déjà donné.

- Derek !

Cette voix n'était qu'un souffle, une caresse passant comme un baume sur son cœur confus. Il relâcha son emprise mais les mains de Stiles le rattrapèrent le forçant à partager le même air.

- Derek, s'il te plait !

- Ne fais pas ça, tempêta le loup.

Fuir. Il aurait dû fuir. Son cœur et son instinct le lui hurlait. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à lâcher du regard cet emmerdeur ? Une chaleur inexpliquée s'emparait de lui, s'insinuant dans chaque parcelle de son corps, ses défenses s'ébranlaient et il doutait. Une simple larme de son âme aurait pu éteindre en lui la flamme qui brûlait si intensément.

Les mains de Stiles se firent plus insistantes alors qu'il se battait avec son loup qui désirait ardemment le jeune homme.

- Ce que ta bouche ne dit pas, mon cœur l'a déjà compris, murmura Stiles.

Cela lui valu un nouveau regard noir et le retour des mains de Derek autour de son col. A ce rythme là, il serait bientôt bon pour racheter un pull.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais comprendre ?

Mais Stiles préféra ignorer les paroles du loup jouant une toute autre partie.

- L'indifférence que tu m'as portée, c'est la raison pour laquelle mon corps c'est consumé.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore comme ânerie? Voilà qu'il tentait de se la jouer poète maintenant. Stiles se gifla intérieurement pour avoir sortit une phrase si honteuse en présence d'un loup aussi peu romantique que Derek. Pourtant, l'expression de l'alpha changea et la couleur de ses yeux qui avait reprit leur éclat naturel rougeoya de nouveau. Et merde, il l'avait encore énervé.

- Tu réalises ce que tu dis ? Le questionna l'alpha. Comment est-ce que je pourrai rester insensible à tes propos, imbécile ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me tuer pour t'avoir dis ça ?

- Arrête de croire que je n'ai que cette idée en tête ! Le rabroua le loup.

- Donc, tu ne comptes pas commettre un meurtre ce soir ?

Derek le secoua pour avoir osé répéter ces mots.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Pas que je n'ai pas apprécié, bien au contraire, mais comme tu m'as beuglé dessus en prétextant que je ne savais pas ce que je disais, et que je devais foutre le camp, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui t'a poussé à m'embrasser ? Et puis,…

- Stiles !

- Hum, quoi ?

- La ferme ou je pourrai finalement bien commettre un meurtre. Et je peux te promettre que je ne serai pas tendre.

Stiles déglutit et cessa de parler. Derek le libéra enfin reculant d'un pas.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne répondrai pas à ta question.

- Mais pourquoi enfin ?

Derek lui adressa un regard empli de sous entendus que Stiles était bien incapable d'interpréter.

- Je comprends que tu ne sois pas habile avec les mots, mais tu pourrais essayer, l'encouragea le jeune homme.

Derek s'approcha à nouveau de lui, mêlant leurs deux souffles et provoquant des palpitations dans la poitrine de Stiles.

- Je suis plutôt d'avis de te montrer, dit le loup dans un sourire énigmatique.

- Comment ça ?

Le cœur de Stiles se lança dans une série d'acrobaties alors que Derek passait une main derrière sa nuque. Le loup se pencha et lécha le lobe de son oreille déclenchant des ondes de passion dans tout son être.

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de tomber amoureux de l'alpha, menaça Derek d'une voix sourde.

- Qu… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Stiles frissonnait. Il ne savait si cette phrase était une menace ou une promesse.

- Avant de t'appartenir, je veux te faire languir. Je veux t'entendre gémir sous mes caresses. Je vais te rendre fou sous mes baisers. Je veux que tu perdes la tête quand je ferai onduler mon corps contre le tien. Tu auras tellement de plaisir que tu me supplieras d'arrêter, mais je n'en ferai rien…

Stiles entendit le rire espiègle de Derek alors qu'il semblait mettre ses menaces à exécution. Pour sur, il ne survivrait pas à cette journée.

* * *

Il est éventuellement possible qu'une suite paraisse. Tout dépend de vous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à vous fans de Sterek, voici mon chapitre 2.**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent et notamment un énorme merci aux gens qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_- Tes lèvres ont le goût du fruit défendu. Si j'y goûte de nouveau, je suis sur de m'y perdre._

_- Goûte-moi encore !_

_- Je veux te faire languir. Je veux t'entendre gémir sous mes caresses. Je vais te rendre fou sous mes baisers._

* * *

- Derek !

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle hésitant, une plainte sourde et rutilante.

- Tais-toi ! Grogna le loup contre sa bouche.

Le temps s'était arrêté enveloppant Stiles dans une bulle de ferveur, mais également d'incertitude et de crainte. Son sang s'enflammait, la tête lui tournait, les mots lui manquaient. Il était incapable de réfléchir. Les mains de Derek étaient partout sur son corps l'empêchant d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Il n'était plus qu'une marionnette entre ses bras, il n'aspirait plus qu'à faire partit de lui alors qu'il sentait les doigts du loup s'enfoncer au plus profond de sa chair, guidé par l'élémentaire et égoïste désir de gouter à ses lèvres.

« Goûte-moi encore » Derek l'avait pris au mot et Stiles avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne sortirait pas indemne pas de cette folie destructrice, il se brûlerait même carrément les ailes. Car rien chez le loup ne témoignait la délicatesse, il n'était qu'impatience et bestialité, rage et passion, angoisse et tourment. Sa langue se faisait plus sauvage à chaque seconde, ses lèvres plus avides et ses caresses transpiraient d'une animalité féroce. Il le malmenait et son dos rebondissait contre la porte sous les pulsions ravageuses digne d'un loup en rut. Derek imposait son propre désir oubliant la fragilité de la condition humaine.

Stiles avait la sensation de se perdre dans un déluge d'émotions, plongeant au plus profond d'un gouffre que Derek créait sous leurs pieds. Pour sur, il avait réveillé la bête endormie, mais il ne pouvait guère se plaindre. Il avait rêvé de cet instant, l'avait désiré follement se rappelant les fois où il avait hurlé le nom de l'alpha lors de ses nuits agitées. Cependant, il peinait à croire que ses songes prenaient une dimension aussi surréaliste. Derek était comparable à de la lave en fusion, un geyser trop longtemps contenu, il paraissait incontrôlable, comme si le loup avait pris le dessus sur son hôte. Comment un simple 'je t'aime Derek' avait-il pu déclencher un pareil tourbillon d'ivresse emportant tout sur son passage ? L'alpha semblait ne plus raisonner se laissant emporter par un tsunami d'effervescence et d'appétence. Ils étaient sur le point de coucher ensemble, ce n'était pas une situation anodine pour le pauvre Stiles qui n'avait jamais eu de partenaire. Certes, il était l'unique responsable des événements, il avait déclenché un cataclysme, allumant la flamme d'un désir enfoui, et même s'il avait très envie du loup, il n'était plus sur de rien. Il commençait à paniquer, il n'était peut-être pas prêt à franchir le pas. Et il avait la très nette sensation qu'il allait se faire bouffer tout cru. Il crevait d'envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec Derek, partageant le même souffle, la même salive, les mêmes caresses, leurs deux corps glissant dans un unisson parfait, mais il crevait également de trouille. Le doute s'installait pour s'ancrer profondément. Il s'en voulait d'avoir joué au plus malin avec l'alpha et de l'avoir provoqué si intimement. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment lui avouer ses terribles angoisses ? Il le prendrait surement pour un imbécile et à juste titre d'ailleurs. Ou alors, il se moquerait ouvertement et lui proposerait de revenir quand il serait devenu un homme. Aucune des ces deux options n'étaient potentiellement acceptables.

Quand le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir, Derek s'écarta et posa sur l'humain un regard intense, inquisiteur, irascible. Stiles en profita pour s'éloigner afin de reprendre son souffle et recouvrer ses esprits. Il n'était pas un loup garou lui, et le manque d'air pourrait bien le tuer si Derek ne prenait pas garde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Derek le suivant du regard.

- Laisse-moi juste une minute, faut que je reprenne mon air. T'as peut-être une réserve d'oxygène inépuisable, mais figure-toi que pour ma part je ne suis qu'un misérable petit humain qui a besoin de temps à autre de prendre de bonnes goulées d'air pour ne pas crever asphyxier. A ce rythme je ne survivrai pas…

- Stiles ! Cesse de raconter n'importe quoi ! Ce qui arrive est ta faute et je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Loin de là.

Cette sentence eut sur Stiles l'effet d'un cocktail Molotov. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et Derek profita de son désarroi pour le plaquer de nouveau contre la porte afin de l'embrasser suçant avec une lenteur étourdissante sa lèvre inférieure. Le jeune homme aurait voulu parler, dire n'importe quoi qui puisse mettre fin à son malaise et mettre un peu de distance, mais le regard de braise de Derek l'en empêcha le condamnant au silence. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et il sentait comme une boule chaude et humide dans le bas de son ventre le chatouiller de manière exquise. Derek savait le mettre dans tous ses états. Cette sensation frôlant la douleur était si vive, que Stiles aurait voulu fermer les yeux si ceux de Derek ne l'hypnotisait pas tant. Ses lèvres exigeantes, fermes, lentes se moulaient sur les siennes à la perfection. Le loup l'enlaça et l'attira contre lui. Une main s'enroula autour de sa nuque, l'autre glissant le long de son dos jusqu'à sa taille, puis ses fesses qu'il malaxa fermement en pressant ses hanches contre les siennes frottant son érection contre son ventre. « Bordel, Derek Hale, le loup garou alpha sexy avait vraiment très envie de lui, de le bouffer sur place ». Stiles tremblait comme une feuille alors qu'il entourait la taille du loup dans un geste hésitant.

Il mourrait d'envie de se laisser aller, obligeant son cœur et son esprit à accepter ce qui allait fatalement arriver, mais il ne parvenait à se départir de ce malaise omniprésent. Et s'il se plantait sur toute la ligne ? Et si Derek ne faisait que s'amuser avec lui, profitant de sa faiblesse humaine et de sa naïveté ? L'amour qu'il portait au loup n'était peut-être pas réciproque. Après tout, Derek ne lui avait rien confessé préférant les actes à des mots inutiles et ennuyeux. Et sa promesse de le faire languir, de le rendre fou sous ses caresses, cela raisonnait un peu comme un jeu. Il en était désormais certain, il ne sortirait pas indemne de cet amour. Il allait se consumer et Derek se lasserait rapidement de lui.

Si Stiles n'osa rien dire, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans les méandres de la peur et accusant avec une vive tristesse les émois de son cœur, son trouble n'échappa pourtant pas à son compagnon qui cessa de l'embrasser. Derek le dévisagea quelques instants, ferma les yeux, écouta, puis, sans plus de considération pour le jeune homme, se détourna. Stiles le suivit des yeux restant bêtement planté au milieu de la pièce mimant une grimace d'incompréhension.

- Derek ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Stiles était perplexe, désorienté.

- Rentre chez toi ! Lança le loup en s'installant sur son lit.

Le jeune homme était en plein bug. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce revirement de situation ?

- Est-ce que j'aurai raté un épisode ? Parce que là je ne comprends plus rien. Tu m'expliques ? Demanda le jeune homme en s'approchant du lit.

Pour toute réponse, Derek lui décocha un regard plein d'animosité. Cet humain le rendait fou et il se sentait passablement irrité, voir même très échauffé. Non, mais c'était quoi son problème à ce gamin ? Il débarquait chez lui à sept heures du mat, lui balançait au visage des sentiments dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusque là, lui faisait carrément du rentre dedans comme une chienne en chaleur et quand enfin il cédait à ses avances lui donnant ce qu'il recherche, il n'était finalement pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Comme toujours il avait ouvert la bouche pour sortir un flot de paroles inutiles tentant de le convaincre que cela pourrait marcher entre eux, et quand Derek était passé à l'acte pour lui rabattre une fois pour toute son caquet, il l'avait senti trembler sous ses doigts. Il avait entendu les battements de son cœur palpiter de plaisir puis très vite vibrer comme une âme blessée. Son désir s'était transformé en une peur viscérale. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Stiles avait-il si peu confiance en lui ? Cette idée blessa cruellement le loup. Derek reconnaissait volontiers qu'il s'était laissé emporter, consumer par son besoin inconsidéré de lui faire l'amour, de le sentir, le toucher, mais au grand jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de le brutaliser… de le forcer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une âme torturée dans ses bras. Il n'était pas homme à posséder le corps d'un autre sans son accord. Et quand bien même ses regards avaient incité Stiles à se taire, il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer au point d'endurer un calvaire émotionnel ingérable. Lui qui d'ordinaire avait du sarcasme à revendre parlant avec une agitation qui lui était propre, il s'était muré dans le silence et l'inconfort plutôt que de lui faire part de ses craintes. Il l'aurait pourtant écouté, rassuré. Non, mais quel imbécile ! Et voilà qu'il agissait comme s'il ne comprenait rien.

- Oh oh Derek ! Je te parle ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Le tança Derek la voix emplie de reproches.

- Hein ! Mon problème ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je n'ai pas de problème voyons. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais un problème ? De toute évidence, c'est toi qui semble en avoir un. Alors si tu pouvais éclairer ma lanterne sur ce qui vient de se passer, je te ser…

- Est-ce que tu me prends pour le dernier des idiots ? Hurla le loup en se levant.

- Woooh ! Calme-toi !

Dans un geste de défense, Stiles tendit les bras quand Derek se planta face à lui comme prêt à le mordre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'emportes comme ça ?

- Je m'emporte parce que tu n'es qu'un gamin qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

Stiles fronça les sourcils secouant vaguement la tête. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser l'alpha à se mettre dans un état pareil ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Bon sang Derek, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

- Je te parle de cette angoisse qui te tient aux tripes. Je ne suis pas un violeur Stiles, je ne t'aurai pas forcé même si tu m'as ouvertement chauffé. Pour qui est-ce que tu m'as pris ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il le fit à plusieurs reprises mais aucun mot ne parvenait à franchir le bord de ses lèvres. Derek l'avait soufflé, littéralement. Merde, il avait tout compris.

- Tu pensais que je n'en saurais rien ? Poursuivit le loup vexé. Je te rappelle que je peux entendre les battements de ton cœur et ressentir les émotions. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de te renifler pour savoir que tu puais la peur. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu n'étais tout simplement pas prêt.

La lueur qui s'alluma dans le regard du loup inquiéta le jeune homme. Ses prunelles reflétaient très clairement la souffrance et la contrition. Comment avait-il pu bêtement croire que Derek ne se rendrait compte de rien ? Il était l'alpha après tout.

- Tu ne réponds rien ? Claqua le loup énervé par le silence angoissant du jeune homme.

Stiles baissa les yeux, bien incapable de soutenir davantage son regard. Il avait commis la pire des fautes, il en était conscient. Lui, qui d'ordinaire si bavard ayant toujours quelque chose à dire avait été mouché. Derek ne lui pardonnerait sans doute pas son manque de confiance.

Il l'avait perdu avant même de lui appartenir.

* * *

Ça c'est juste pour vous énerver un peu. Oui, je suis vilaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un grand pardon pour avoir tardé à poster ce dernier chapitre. J'ai peiné à l'écrire et malgré mes nombreuses relectures je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite.**

**Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Retour à la case départ.

Derek et Stiles étaient de nouveau plantés l'un en face de l'autre, tous deux plongés dans un silence pesant, chargé d'une tension quasi palpable. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine en signe d'impatience, Derek toisait de manière impassible l'humain qui semblait radicalement à l'ouest les yeux perdus dans le vague. Exaspéré par son manque d'éloquence, l'alpha se retenait de le plaquer à nouveau contre un mur ou toute paroi solide pour le menacer de ses crocs. Mais il craignait qu'en agissant de la sorte, Stiles ne se braque davantage se fermant comme une huitre. Ce qui était franchement paradoxal étant donné qu'en temps normal Derek ne supportait guère les babillages imbuvables et incessants de l'humain. Il se décida néanmoins à prendre son mal en patience et tant pis s'il devait pour cela s'enfoncer les griffes dans ses bras afin de s'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge lui déchiquetant la jugulaire.

Muré dans un profond mutisme, Stiles sentait peser sur lui le regard belliqueux de Derek. Il entendait très clairement le son irascible de sa respiration exprimant son agacement et comprit qu'il serait laborieux de se confier. Pourtant, il devait le faire s'il ne voulait pas le perdre à jamais et s'assurer d'un avenir potentiel avec le loup. Prenant une grande inspiration, une pincée de courage et une grande dose de témérité, il releva la tête et ancra ses yeux chocolat dans les prunelles grisailles de l'alpha.

- Tout d'abord, pour ma défense, je dirai que je ne suis qu'un faible humain sans pouvoir alors que toi, tu es le grand méchant loup, le boss, l'alpha, le mec que tout le monde craint et qui est prêt à déchiqueter à grands coups de crocs tout ce qui bouge.

Il eut droit en guise de réponse à un froncement de sourcils disgracieux et un regard hautement inquisiteur. Derek ne pipa mot préférant attendre la suite. Ce début d'explication que venait de lui servir l'humain était tout bonnement ahurissant et complètement hors de propos.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que….

Stiles stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase, avala sa salive, et dans un ton qui se voulait plein de représailles, lança à la volée des mots salvateurs pour son esprit.

- … T'ÉTAIS CARRÉMENT SUR LE POINT DE ME BOUFFER TOUT CRU.

Ce fut alors le prélude à une avalanche de phrases, plus ou moins contrôlées selon le ton qu'employait le jeune homme.

- Ok, j'avoue que je t'ai un peu cherché, voir peut-être même carrément chauffé, dans le style je suis une chatte en chaleur prend moi sur le champ avant que j'agonise, mais comment est-ce que j'aurai pu savoir que je te faisais autant d'effet ? Non, mais sérieux ! Qui aurait pu croire que le grand méchant loup pouvait avoir ce genre de penchant, et surtout, avoir envie de coucher avec moi, l'humain trop bavard et sarcastique à souhait. Tu m'as habitué à des menaces de mort menaçant de m'arracher la jugulaire, mais surement pas à des attentions perverses. Ca me parait insensé voir même carrément surréaliste. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que je t'inspirai autant de désir et je ne pensais pas que je réveillerai un loup en rut, prêt à dévorer sa proie. C'est complètement hallucinant, c'est juste du délire. Si j'avais su, j'aurai réfléchi à deux fois avant de me pointer chez toi et ça m'aurait évité de me faire plaquer contre un mur, quoi que ça j'ai l'habitude, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me serai épargné un nouveau bleu et…

- Stiles ! Le coupa Derek d'une voix trahissant l'ennuie et l'irritation.

- Attends, j'ai pas fini. Donc je disais…

- Ca suffit ! Claqua le loup en s'approchant de lui. Si tu n'es pas capable d'être honnête avec toi-même, je te conseille fortement de rentrer chez toi si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles. Tu commences sérieusement à m'échauffer.

Ces mots eurent sur Stiles l'effet d'une bombe gelée. Son ventre se noua sous l'impact du ton rude et froid, et son sang se glaça d'effroi. Une fois de plus, Derek l'avait percé à jour et remit à sa place. Décidément, ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

Ils se confrontèrent à nouveau dans un regard lourd de sens, puis, n'y tenant plus, prodigieusement horripilé par le comportement de Stiles, le loup se détourna préférant son lit à un gamin borné et exaspérant.

- Très bien ! Comme tu voudras. Casse-toi ! Je ne veux plus te voir.

Stiles observa Derek en silence, rongé par le remord et un profond ressenti. Jusqu'à quel point allait-il s'entêter de la sorte ? Pourquoi était-il si compliqué de dire la vérité ? Derek avait raison. Il se devait d'être honnête avec lui-même, mais surtout avec lui. Il le lui devait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Demanda l'alpha au bout d'un moment. Tu as besoin que je t'aide à foutre le camp plus vite ?

Dépité et blessé, Stiles préféra ignorer ses paroles et dans un élan de culpabilité s'approcha du lit. Il prit place sur le bord non loin de Derek qui le fixait de manière hargneuse et désapprobatrice. L'heure était venue de tout lui avouer même si cela signifiait sacrifier le peu de fierté qui lui restait.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai paniqué, commença le jeune homme sans oser le regarder.

Stiles débordait d'un trop plein d'émotions, perdu dans la crainte de faire des confidences, dans l'effroi de ses erreurs et l'impression de rester seule dans la méfiance. Il aurait eu grandement besoin qu'un tsunami déferle dans son corps et déblaye tout sur son passage afin qu'il puisse y voir plus clair.

- La nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé que tu perdais la vie. Ce n'était pas la première que cela m'arrivais, mais je crois que ce fut la fois de trop.

Il risqua un regard en direction de Derek. Ce dernier l'observait tranquillement, le dos appuyé au mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il avait toute son attention.

- Si au début, rêver de ta mort ne me touchait pas outre mesure, même si cela n'avait rien d'agréable pour autant, à la longue j'ai fini par réaliser que ce n'était pas franchement anodin et que cela signifiait forcément quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais fait part de ses cauchemars à quiconque, pas même à Scott. Je ne me voyais pas lui dire que je commençais à avoir des sentiments bizarres pour un certain loup garou, il n'aurait pas compris.

Stiles marqua une pause. Il était rudement malaisé de se dévoiler ainsi, et le regard brûlant de Derek posé sur lui n'aidait en rien.

- Quand j'ai finalement réalisé que j'étais peut-être amoureux de toi, ça m'a fait un choc, comme si j'étais passé sur une chaise électrique. Je pensais que je perdais la tête, que je devenais complètement fou. Ce n'était pas normal. Tu n'avais jamais eu pour moi que de la haine et du mépris, il était illogique que je puisse tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui me déteste autant et qui prend un malin plaisir à me plaquer contre les murs juste pour me prouver qu'il est le plus fort. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour le savoir, sache-le.

En levant les yeux sur Derek, il rencontra un regard moqueur, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il préféra l'ignorer, il n'avait guère envie de s'étendre sur ce sujet.

- J'ai alors compris qu'il était urgent de te faire part de mes sentiments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Comme ça, si jamais il devait t'arriver malheur, je ne regretterai rien. C'est pourquoi j'ai déboulé chez toi pour te hurler comme un crétin mes sentiments. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je pensais que tu me rejetterais en te moquant ouvertement de moi. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors je t'ai bêtement provoqué pensant jouer au plus malin, sans prendre le temps de réaliser que je n'étais pas prêt. J'ai agis comme un imbécile.

Derek entendait le souffle court de Stiles, son cœur battait de remord et de chagrin. Il s'en voulait, il le savait. Oui il n'était qu'un parfait imbécile, un enfant immature et perdu dans un océan d'émotions. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de méditer, de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'agir. Il s'était laissé guider par son impulsivité du moment sans penser aux conséquences. Mais cela n'avait désormais plus d'importance. Stiles n'en demeurait moins adorable pour autant. Dans un élan de clémence et d'affection, un sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres, Derek se rapprocha de l'humain posant une main sur son épaule. Il n'avait nullement besoin d'en entendre plus. Il avait compris.

- Stiles ! Souffla le loup dans son cou.

Stiles trembla en sentant les doigts du loup glisser le long de sa nuque. Il se tourna légèrement et posa une main sur la poitrine de Derek empêchant ce dernier de s'approcher davantage.

- Attends, je n'ai pas fini.

- J'en ai assez entendu.

- Non, je tiens à aller jusqu'au bout.

Le loup s'écarta à regret.

- Je t'écoute !

Stiles lui adressa un sourire contrit. Puisqu'il avait commencé, il allait terminer. Se confier lui avait demandé un courage extraordinaire, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- J'aurai dû te faire confiance, avoua le jeune homme. Mais j'ai paniqué, comme un débutant. J'ai été surpris par ton impétuosité. Après tout, je n'ai jamais eu de penchant tendancieux pour un homme, alors pour ma première fois je ne tiens pas vraiment à me faire avaler comme un rien. Mais ce qui m'effraie le plus, c'est l'idée que pour toi tout ceci ne soit qu'un jeu, un vulgaire passe-temps, une manière de me punir pour toutes les emmerdes que je t'ai causées.

- Je ne joue pas, le coupa Derek d'une voix sucrée.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules

- Stiles ! Souffla le loup. Aie confiance en moi !

Derek captura le menton du jeune homme entre son index et son pouce l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Je ne joue pas ! Répéta-til.

Une caresse, lente et envoûtante, un baiser léger comme une plume, une passion naissante, la flamme d'un nouveau désir. Stiles soupira, son cœur palpitant de soulagement quand les mains de Derek se posèrent sur lui dans un geste tendre et protecteur. L'envie de le toucher en retour était comme une délicieuse torture, un besoin si intense qu'il se laissa emporter dans la brise du bonheur d'être pardonné, planant dans une plénitude totale.

Fort peu désireux d'effrayer à nouveau l'humain, Derek s'écarta le laissant seul maitre de son destin. Il fut bien vite rattraper par les mains d'un Stiles déterminé ses doigts fragiles s'agrippant à son bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, l'émeraude d'un instant se perdant dans la pureté d'un chocolat tendre. Le loup ne bougea pas permettant à son frêle amant le choix de prendre sa décision. Il l'observa longuement alors que ce dernier se perdait dans son regard, son corps tremblant d'émotion, son cœur battant de manière irrégulière. Au bout de ce qui leur parut une éternité, Stiles posa une main sur la cuisse de Derek au plus près de sa fierté, s'arrêtant de respirer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interrogea le loup surprit par ce geste audacieux.

- Je fais un choix, répondit Stiles approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui, souffla l'humain avant de poser sa bouche sur celle de son loup.

Un sourire ravi s'épanouit sur les traits de l'alpha une lueur animale rodant dans son regard. Il répondit au baiser de Stiles lui rendant son étreinte au centuple. Le goût de ses lèvres. Son loup prenant promptement le dessus, il entoura le jeune homme de ses bras le plaquant contre son torse pour approfondir leur baiser dans une pleine effervescence de désir bien trop longtemps contenue. D'instinct, Stiles enroula ses bras autour du cou de Derek qui le porta pour le poser à califourchon sur lui.

- C'est le moment où tu me rends fou sous tes baisers ?

- Je veux t'entendre me supplier, murmura le loup empoignant le jeune homme par la nuque.

Il harponna ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné sa main libre tirant ses vêtements dans un geste pressé. Se fichant pas mal de son accord, il attrapa le bas de son pull et du tee-shirt et les fit passer par-dessus sa tête découvrant un torse à la peau laiteuse bien trop tentante à son goût. Les yeux de Stiles se voilèrent quand Derek captura un téton le léchant avec vénération, le titillant, le mordant délicatement de sa bouche experte. Des ondes de passion parcoururent l'échine de sa victime, déclenchant dans son bas ventre un feu si ardent qu'il était impossible de ne pas se griser de concupiscence. Ce n'était que le début des préliminaires et tous deux étaient déjà au point de non retour. Ils plongeraient inexorablement dans les tourments d'une passion dévorante qui les rendraient ivre de plaisir les laissant à jamais torturés.

Sans quitter Stiles de ses insolents yeux brillant de luxure et d'appétence, Derek le renversa sur le lit. Il s'installa au-dessus de lui, glissant ses doigts entreprenants à l'intérieur de son jean. Face à tant d'aplomb, Stiles laissa échapper une lamentation qui résonna délicieusement aux oreilles du loup. Derek fit sauter le bouton de son jean mais avant de baisser la braguette, il laissa ses doigts vagabonder et suivre son érection au travers de la toile de tissu. Ses mains se déplaçaient avec une lenteur extrême. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant faisant courir son nez le long de sa mâchoire, sur sa gorge, sur sa poitrine tout en l'embrassant avec délice. Il aspira à nouveau un téton le faisant durcir sous ses coups de langue suave. Stiles se laissa emporter dans un gémissement sensuel et son corps se cambra. Les mains de Derek cheminèrent jusqu'à sa taille, ses longs doigts agiles créant de délicieux frisson au creux de son ventre.

Gêné par tant d'attention érotique, Stiles aurait voulu se dérober, détourner les yeux, bouger, faire n'importe quoi. Le regard fiévreux de Derek posé sur lui était comme un onguent brûlant son âme, le transperçant de part en part. Absorbé, se noyant dans les prunelles fauves qui oscillaient dangereusement entre l'azur et le rouge sang, il était comme prisonnier, incapable de réfléchir. Il sentit la main de l'alpha descendre la fermeture de son jean puis ses doigts hardis courir dans les poils de son pubis jusqu'à son érection qu'il empoigna fermement le faisant sursauter. Derek cessa de bouger, attrapa de son autre main le menton de Stiles, ancra son regard au plus profond de ses yeux, et lui offrit un sourire carnassier qui ne rassura pas le moins du monde son amant.

- Supplie-moi !

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un douloureux appel à la luxure.

Stiles pouvait sentir un brasier incandescent le consumer lentement. Les mots de Derek le marquerait à jamais, l'obséderait nuit et jour. La main de l'alpha enroulée autour de son membre douloureux ne bougerait que s'il l'implorait. Comment ne pas mourir de honte en prononçant ces mots ? Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, sa respiration était irrégulière, sa gorge était sèche, un feu ardent le brûlait, son bas ventre lui hurlant des désirs accrus. Il crevait d'envie d'être possédé, que Derek le délivre de sa souffrance. Alors, dans un souffle, dans une plainte à peine audible, il murmura les mots tant attendus.

- Je t'en…su…pplie.

Derek sourit. Sa main se mit alors en mouvement entamant un va et vient d'une lenteur outrancière lui faisant frôler l'apoplexie. C'était d'une cruauté excessive. Stiles vrillait totalement, perdant pied doucement. Le loup le soumettait à la pire des tortures qu'il soit se délectant de sa souffrance.

Stiles voulait le toucher, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, mais Derek emprisonna ses poignets d'une seule main et accéléra le rythme lui arrachant des râles de plaisir. Il savourait les expressions qui défilaient sur le visage de Stiles, ses pommettes rougissant, une fine pellicule de sueur perlant sur son épiderme ravagé de frissons. L'effluve de sa peau n'était qu'une cruelle tentation pour le loup, il pouvait sentir la luxure, le désir, la passion posséder le corps de son jeune amant. Sa main se faisait de plus en plus active autour de l'érection, le corps de Stiles se cambrait, se tendait dans des spasmes de plaisir.

- Derek…Derek… arrête…

Le souffle court, Stiles tentait de s'extraire. Il ne tenait plus, il allait venir, il ne voulait pas. Pas comme ça.

- Derek…

Mais Derek n'entendait pas, n'écoutait pas. Il attendait encore une fois que Stiles le supplie.

- S'il te plait, je ne tiens plus. Derek…

Derek se recula soudain, se leva et se débarrassa de son tee-shirt, de son jean et de son boxer dans un mouvement rapide et souple dévoilant un corps parfait, musclé, halé, à damner un Saint. Il était vraiment beau à regarder, pensait Stiles dévorant des yeux le corps de l'alpha. Avec ou sans vêtements il était carrément sexy. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau était sublime, c'était un crime. D'un simple regard, le loup indiqua à Stiles de se déshabiller ce qu'il entreprit bien vite au vue de ses prunelles grièvement lubriques.

Le souffle lui manqua quand Derek s'allongea sur lui de tout son long ses lèvres descendant en piqué sur sa bouche entrouverte. Il l'embrassa, violemment. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent brièvement puis sa langue pénétra sa bouche. Le désir explosa dans tout son corps et Stiles lui rendit son baiser, se mettant au diapason de sa ferveur. Derek grogna, un râle venant du plus fond de sa gorge, bas et sexy qui résonna en lui tandis que sa main descendait le long de son corps jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

Peau contre peau, la bouche affamée de Derek réclamait la langue de Stiles avec voracité et emportement. Il tentait de dominer les débordements de son corps et de retrouver un équilibre mais l'odeur de l'humain, sa sueur, sa débauche, le parfum de son sexe, tout en lui respirait le désir impétueux d'être possédé.

Alors que les mains de Stiles s'enroulaient autour de la taille de l'alpha, ce dernier se redressa puis glissa le long de son corps, sa tête finissant sa course dans l'entrejambe de sa victime.

- Hein ? Derek, non attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda anxieusement Stiles posant ses mains sur la tête du loup pour l'arrêter.

- Arrête de gigoter, gronda l'alpha lui écartant les cuisses.

- Je suis pas sur que…aaahh !

Sans l'écouter Derek empoigna fermement son sexe, déposa un baiser sur le gland gorgé de sang, le lapa furieusement et le prit dans sa bouche faisant tourner sa langue autour de sa verge avant de la sucer franchement. Dans une convulsion indomptable, Stiles gémit et avança d'instinct le bassin pour s'enfoncer davantage entre ses lèvres. Bordel que c'était bon ! Jamais auparavant il n'avait connu un tel moment d'exaltation. La réalité s'effaça le condamnant à la seule pensée de la langue du loup léchant et avalant sa fierté. Il n'était plus qu'une boule de nerf, gémissant et se tortillant sous les assauts de Derek. Il le suçait tant et si bien, ses mains griffant ses cuisses laissant des trainées de sang, qu'il perdait la tête. Il soupirait, répétant inlassablement le nom de son loup dans un halètement qui faisait bouillir le sang de Derek le poussant à le sucer toujours plus fort. Il titilla ses boules d'une main, les malaxa pendant qu'il passait son autre main sous ses fesses afin d'introduire un doigt dans l'anneau de chair. Surpris par ce corps étranger, Stiles chercha à s'extraire mais le grognement de Derek l'en dissuada. Encouragé par les coups de langue destructeurs sur son membre endolori de plaisir, il accepta très vite la présence de ce doigt plongé en lui.

Le corps de Stiles se préparait, empêtré dans un mélange enivrant d'anticipation folle et d'excitation. Derek introduisit un second doigt décrivant des cercles dans une lenteur exquise. Il le taquina longuement jouant sur les deux tableaux. Les mains de l'humain s'agrippèrent aux draps gémissant comme un damné, sa tête roulant de chaque côté, ses jambes s'enroulant autour des fesses du loup.

- J'en peux plus…

Son corps se tordait, se crispait.

- Bon sang, arrête, c'est trop, arrête !

Il allait exploser, jouir dans bouche. Dans une dernière aspiration lente et savoureuse, Derek abandonna le membre martyrisé retirant ses doigts. Silencieux, dominant, il parcourra de ses yeux sauvages le corps luisant et torturé de Stiles qui prenait la couleur d'une pivoine bien mûre. Inconsciemment, il se lécha les lèvres comme une invitation à toujours plus de luxure. Le regard du loup posé sur lui le rendait fou, incroyablement désirable. Il n'était plus que chair frémissante demandant à être mangé, consumé, maltraité.

- Derek !

Sa voix était suppliante, tremblante. Elle quémandait la présence de ce corps tentateur à ses côtés, le besoin de ses mains sur lui, de sa langue dans sa bouche, de sa fierté en lui, le prenant, le possédant, le déchirant, lui arrachant des hurlements de volupté dans un mélange de débauche et d'ivresse.

L'alpha lui attrapa les mains et le tira à lui le faisant s'asseoir. Le souffle court, Stiles s'accrocha à ses bras pendant que Derek prenait sa tête entre ses mains pour l'embrasser fougueusement comme s'il lui adressait sa dernière prière, son dernier serment. Un baiser étourdissant dévoilant ses futures intentions.

- Maintenant, je vais te prendre, susurra le loup à son oreille.

Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite, bouleversé. Il prit une grande inspiration puis ancra son regard dans les pupilles luxuriantes de Derek.

- Je suis prêt.

- Allonge-toi !

Stiles s'exécuta regardant avec appréhension et excitation Derek enduire ses doigts de salive. Il les porta à l'entrée de ses fesses qu'il écarta doucement l'obligeant à accepter ce corps étranger. Il les bougea d'abord doucement attentif aux moindres réactions de son amant, puis les enfonçant au plus profond de lui, leur fit entamer une danse connue de lui seule qui savait mettre Stiles dans tous ses états. De son autre main, il caressait sa fierté détournant son attention de la douleur.

- J'ai envie de te toucher, implora le jeune homme.

- Pas encore.

Subir les savoureuses tortures infligées par les mains expertes de Derek était une chose, mais il ressentait cet impétueux et persécuteur désir de le palper à son tour, de rouler ses doigts sur sa peau, le griffer, faire courir ses lèvres sur son torse, emprisonner son corps dans ses bras.

- Prend-moi ! Derek, prend-moi !

Guidé par la voix chevrotante et mendiante de l'humain, Derek retira ses doigts et plaça son érection contre l'entrée dilatée, consciencieusement préparée. Il brûlait d'impatience de le posséder, de le faire sien, mais il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour se maitriser, pour ne pas le déchirer. Son loup cherchait à la dominer, il grognait de mécontentement, mais il se refusait à infliger une douleur sans précédent à Stiles qui le contemplait de ses yeux emplis de crainte.

- Je vais entrer, l'avertit Derek. Tu pourrais avoir mal.

Stiles inspira puis expira.

- D'accord. Fais-le !

Lentement, délicatement, légèrement, il s'enfonça par petits à coups, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la poitrine de l'humain puis s'empara de ses lèvres, désireux de détourner son attention. Les bras de Stiles s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque approfondissant leur baiser. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, Derek était si doux. C'était incroyable ! Lui qui n'était que force et puissance, cachant une bête endormie, il pouvait se montrer étonnamment tendre.

Derek s'introduisait lentement, le remplissant tout entier. Quand il fut totalement entré, il cessa de bouger un instant laissant à Stiles le temps de s'y faire puis attrapant fermement ses hanches, il se retira et s'enfonça à nouveau brutalement. Stiles cria, Derek s'immobilisa un moment.

- Encore ?

- Oui… ça va

Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge, il se retira encore une fois, puis s'enfonça à nouveau, répétant ce mouvement encore et encore, lentement, volontairement, à un rythme éprouvant, brutal, divin. Il prenait enfin son corps, le possédant totalement et Stiles ne pensait plus qu'à lui. Sa magie était puissante et toxique. Il était comme le papillon prit dans ses filets, incapable de quoi que ce soit et ne désirant pas s'échapper. Ses mains glissaient le long du dos de l'alpha, le griffant inconsciemment, son érection frottant contre son ventre alors que Derek l'emmenait toujours plus loin dans les méandres du désir, l'embrassant follement. Il mordillait la peau de son cou, le suçotait, le marquant de sa bouche alors qu'il passait une main sous ses fesses pour le surélever l'obligeant à recevoir des coups de rein de plus en plus secs, rapprochés et brutaux. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle, il était dominé par sa passion, son désir, par la force impérieuse de le dévorer.

Ses yeux intenses et électriques brulaient d'appétence et d'une folie furieuse.

- Putain Stiles, mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Chuchota le loup affamé plongeant à nouveau sa langue dans sa bouche.

Stiles répondit à son baiser, ivre de la sensation délicieuse de le sentir au plus profond de lui.

- Je t'aime Derek !

Le loup gémit comme si ses mots chuchotés lui faisaient mal.

Le silence était uniquement troublé par leurs souffles mêlés tandis que Derek reprenait le contrôle, son bassin ondulant dans un mouvement contrôlé, délicieux. Sa main s'enroula à nouveau autour de l'érection de Stiles lui accordant le même rythme, le même châtiment, le torturant de ses doigts fermes et habiles.

Au bout ce qui leur parut une éternité de bonheur, Stiles capitula et explosa dans un orgasme puissant à vous emporter l'âme, le laissant vidé et s'en force. Il fut vaguement conscient que Derek jouissait lui aussi, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses hanches. Puis il s'immobilisa et s'écroula sur lui dans un dernier baiser.

Dans un silence chaleureux et apprécié, soulagés, grisés de bonheur, leur deux corps en extase, Derek et Stiles essayaient de reprendre leur souffle, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient vaguement conscience de la réalité, enfermés dans une bulle de torpeur, le temps s'écoulant à une vitesse molle.

Dans une dernière étreinte, Derek se retira et roula sur le côté emportant l'humain avec lui. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur le torse humide de sueur de son loup, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Stiles aurait voulu parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais il craignait de mettre l'alpha en colère et de rompre la magie. Alors, il ferma les yeux, ivre de félicité repoussant très loin de lui l'ombre qui planait au dessus de sa tête se refusant à y penser.

Ce fut Derek qui brisa le silence répondant ainsi à ses peurs inavouées.

- Ne pense pas que j'en ai fini avec toi, menaça le loup de sa voix grave. Tu paieras pour le restant de ta vie le fait de m'avoir réveillé à sept heures du mat.

Stiles se raidit contre son torse et Derek resserra son étreinte. Était-ce une menace, une promesse ?

- Tes lèvres ont le goût du fruit défendu, maintenant que j'y ai gouté, je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer.

Derek sourit en entendant le cœur de l'humain s'emballer, se lançant dans une série de pirouettes acrobatiques. Il se redressa, releva la tête de Stiles et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes déclenchant un nouveau désir. Quand il ancra ses prunelles dans la couleur chocolat, il y lut la plus belle des réponses.

- Je t'aime Derek !

Le loup ferma les yeux s'imprégnant de ses aveux, de ses mots doux. Il n'avait aucune idée du chemin qu'il empruntait, mais il était certain que ce serait une route semée d'embuches et de dangers. Mais il protégerait l'humain au péril de sa vie, toujours.

Un bonheur tortueux les attendait, mais qu'importait, le loup avait trouvé son compagnon.

* * *

J'avoue que la conclusion est très rapide voir peut-être bâclée, mais ne m'en voulait pas trop SVP.


End file.
